At Last, Happiness
by MadamAirlock
Summary: Glimpses into the lives of Sharon and Andy Flynn, and their son Rusty Beck.
1. Parents

Andy buttoned up his shirt, his eyes on Sharon as she clasped a necklace around her neck and let her hair fall down. He fixed the collar on his shirt and adjusted his sleeves, his gaze never leaving his wife.

She finally turned around and looked at him, a small smile crossing her lips. "What?"

"I can't watch my beautiful wife?" He grinned and shrugged.

"Oh, I suppose so." Her smile widened and she crossed the few steps between them to kiss him softly. "Are you ready? It's almost time to leave."

"Yeah, just need my shoes. Why are we even going to this dinner? This seems like more of a Rusty thing." As he spoke, he grabbed his watch off the dresser and slipped it on.

"Andy!" She gently smacked his arm and raised her eyebrow at him. "We're going to support him. He's done an amazing job with his internship with Andrea and we're going to celebrate that. I can't believe you don't want to go."

"Hey, hey. I want to go. I do. You're right; Rusty has done a great job." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You've raised an amazing son."

She blushed a little and pulled back, quickly grabbing a tissue off her nightstand to dab at her eyes. "Oh, I need to grab tissues before we leave…"

He rubbed her arm and tilted her head up to kiss her softly. "I'll grab a pack and put them in your purse so you can finish getting ready."

"Thank you, honey." She kissed him and retreated to her dresser to finish getting ready.

—

Andy drove them to the restaurant, leaving the car with the valet to escort Sharon inside. She rested her hand on his arm, both smiling as they walked into the private room. Sharon spotted Rusty instantly and waved him away from the other interns he was talking to.

"Hey, Mom." He smiled and hugged her, Sharon returning the tight hug until she pulled back to fix his tie.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you, honey. You've done so many amazing and this is a huge step up for you." She smiled widely and reluctantly moved out of the way so Andy could hug him as well.

"You've done well, kid," he added, unable to help his own little grin.

"Thanks…" Rusty rubbed the back of his neck and looked away to hide his embarrassment. "Um, there's a couple people I want to introduce you to before dinner starts."

Sharon shared an excited smirk with Andy, her hand taking his as they followed Rusty to the now-dispersed group of interns. He tapped on the shoulder of a taller, good-looking young man. The man turned around and smiled.

"Rusty, hey!"

"Hi, James. I wanted to introduce you to my parents." Rusty started to gesture behind him to Sharon and Andy, but he stopped short with his hand in midair. "Um… I mean…" He stalled again and cleared his throat.

Sharon immediately offered her hand and smiled, shifting to cover Andy's flush and open mouth. "Commander Sharon Flynn. It's wonderful to meet you, James."

James took her hand and shook it firmly, briefly flashing a charismatic smile. "The pleasure's mine. Rusty mentioned you're an LAPD commander?"

"I am." She smiled and shifted to gently pull Andy forward. "This is my husband, Lieutenant Andy Flynn."

Andy finally gained control of himself and shook James' hand, offering a small nod of greeting and a quiet grunt. Sharon barely withheld her eye roll and took Andy's hand again, giving it a firm squeeze with a hint of warning.

"We'll leave you two to talk. I want to find Andrea real quick." She kept hold of Andy's hand and instead of leading him across the room to where Andrea stood, she tugged him out into the hallway for a moment of privacy. "What in the world was that?"

"What was what?" He echoed, watching her surprised expression.

"I know you caught what Rusty said. You didn't hide your surprise." She looked up at him and crossed her arms.

"Rusty called us his parents!" She barely managed to keep her voice down and glanced around worriedly.

"You are his mother…" he tried, but she arched an eyebrow and stared at him.

"Yes, but by calling us his parents," she paused, watching him to make sure he was following, "he was calling you his father!"

"But he… No, I'm sure…" Andy found himself speechless, only able to stare at his wife. "Really?"

"I'm sure he didn't intend it, but it slipped out anyway." She smiled widely and hugged him, leaning up on her toes to kiss him softly. "He called us his parents…"

"He did…" He smiled and returned her kiss, his arm wrapping around her waist.

"We should talk about it with him later."

He immediately shook his head and leaned back to look at her. "No, bad idea. You saw how embarrassed he was. He should… bring it up on his own."

She was quiet for a moment, her hand resting on his chest and the lights glinting off her wedding rings. "You're right… but I want to talk about it."

"Then we'll talk about it tonight. Just us. And every night until he brings it up." He smiled down at her and rubbed her back. "Now can we go eat dinner? I'm starving."

She let out a light laugh and nodded. "Can we introduce ourselves as Rusty's parents?"

"No." Despite the firmness of his tone, he smiled and wrapped his arm around his waist to lead her back inside.


	2. Ironing

The coffeemaker dribbled coffee into the pot far too slowly for Andy's preference. He leaned against the counter, his fingers tapping against the surface as a loud yawn forced its way out. He closed his eyes and wiped at them in irritation. It had been a late night wrapping up a murder and now an early morning with another one; was it too much to ask that murderers stop for a couple days so he could sleep?

Finally getting fed up, he swapped the coffeepot for his mug and let the caffeinated drink brew right into his cup. When it was full, he swapped it back for the pot and added cream and sugar, taking a hot sip immediately. He still yawned and shook his head, curling his fingers around his cup as he carried it into the living room.

He set it on the end of the ironing board, knowing it was a bad idea, and smoothed out the green shirt he was going to wear. He grabbed the iron and slowly started ironing out the wrinkles, a small and tired frown settled on his features.

He paused every few strokes to take a drink of coffee, relieved the shirt seemed to be cooperating. Distracted by his exhaustion and task, he didn't hear the bedroom door open or the footsteps walking toward him.

"Morning," a soft voice hummed, thin arms wrapping around him from behind.

He set the iron down and looked back, immediately smiling when he saw his wife. "Morning, babe. Did you sleep well?"

She huffed and rested her head against him; he twisted a little so he could wrap his arm around her and pull her more to his side. "I slept well for a few hours, but that cancels out to equal not sleeping well at all." She made a face and he smiled sympathetically.

"Hopefully, this'll either be an easy case or the boss will send us home early today." He rubbed her arm and gestured to the kitchen. "There's coffee brewing if you want any. Should be enough for a cup ready."

"Thank you." She smiled and stole a sip of his instead. "Need help with your shirt?"

"I'm fine, but would you check my pants for me?" She looked up at him and he quickly kissed her.

"Let me get my own cup of coffee and then I will. Although, I think it's understandable if we're a little late today." She squeezed him gently and then pulled back.

He turned around completely to look at her, his eyebrow shooting up. "Did the infamous Commander Sharon Raydor-Flynn say it's okay to be late?"

She huffed and rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant. Just like you know I prefer Mrs. Sharon Flynn." A content smile crossed her expression and she leaned up to kiss him again.

Without another word, she walked into the kitchen. She glanced back at him as she poured her coffee and he offered her a grin before he went back to ironing his shirt as he did every other morning.


	3. O'Dwyers

Chapter Summary: Why weren't Sharon's parents at the wedding; will Andy ever meet them?

* * *

A soft sigh slipped from her lips as she sank into the couch, her head tilting back and her eyes closing against the dim lights of the living room. She felt the couch dip beside her and opened her eyes to find Andy sitting next to her, in the process of wrapping his arm around her waist to pull her close. She moved willingly, tucking her legs underneath herself and feeling her body relax into him.

"Feels good to be home," he murmured, gently rubbing her side.

She hummed in response and closed her eyes, her head settling against his shoulder. "We should just go to bed," she finally said.

He raised an eyebrow. "As much as you want to, I know you won't sleep now."

"The sun's up." She huffed and shook her head, sitting up just enough to look at him. "I can't sleep when the sun is up."

"I know." He smiled and kissed her softly, his free hand coming up to run through her hair.

She deepened the kiss and wrapped her arm around his neck, quickly losing herself in him. He held her close and returned the kiss, both knowing it wasn't going to lead anywhere, but still enjoying it. She shifted to lean against him more, her fingers gently playing with the short hair at the nape of his neck.

Lost in their kiss, they barely registered the clink of keys outside and the door opening. Footsteps sounded through the entryway before Sharon pulled back, a blush creeping up her neck in anticipation of seeing Rusty.

"We're married, honey. You don't have to be embarrassed every time Rusty sees us," he murmured softly.

"It's not…"

"Oh, Richard! We interrupted them!"

Andy turned around to see two strangers and Rusty standing in the entrance to the living room. Embarrassment flooded his face and he groaned softly, his fingers rubbing at the back of his neck.

"Mom, Dad…" Sharon patted Andy's leg as she stood up, absently biting at her lower lip. "What—Oh, my god."

"You forgot, didn't you?" The woman raised an eyebrow and rested her hands on her hips, looking so very much like Sharon.

"I didn't forget, I just…"

"Didn't remember," the man finished for her, but a large smile crossed his lips. "This works as a surprise, then. Come here, sweetheart."

Sharon quickly crossed the room and hugged both people, a quiet laugh slipping out as she pulled back. "I can't believe I… I'm so sorry." She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's no problem, Sharon. You're busy. Especially with this recent wedding you told us absolutely nothing about." The woman's eyebrow arched up again and she stared Sharon down.

"Um, Andy. I think it's time for you to meet my parents…" She turned to her husband and offered an apologetic smile. "Mom, Dad, this is my husband, Andy."

The man approached the couch and Andy quickly stood up, offering his hand. "Pleasure to meet you, son. Richard O'Dwer. You must be quite something if Sharon agreed to divorce Jack and marry you."

Andy shook Richard's hand and shook his head. "I don't know what I did," he admitted with an awkward laugh. "Andrew Flynn."

"Humble too." Richard smiled and gestured to the woman behind him, still giving her daughter daggers. "My wife, Madeline. She's pleased to meet you too, even if she won't admit it."

"No, I'd really like to know why we weren't invited to the wedding." Madeline crossed her arms over her chest and glanced briefly from Sharon to Andy.

Andy remained quiet; Sharon hadn't brought up inviting her parents and he hadn't pushed her, so he wasn't going to answer Mrs. O'Dwyer's questions now.

"Mom… At least meet Andy, come in and sit down. Then we can talk." She smiled and tried to fluff up her hair again, a yawn slipping through her lips.

Madeline huffed softly and followed her husband to the couch Sharon and Andy had recently vacated while Rusty tugged their suitcases down to his room. Andy took a seat in the chair next to them and Sharon perched on the armrest, watching her parents.

"Well?" Madeline looked at Sharon and leaned forward where she sat.

"I said meet Andy first," Sharon responded, meeting her mother's gaze. "I know we've gone about this all wrong, but we can't change it now."

Andy took Sharon's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze while he looked at Mrs. O'Dwyer. "It really is nice to finally meet you. Sharon and the kids have told me so many amazing things and I'm glad to meet the woman who raised such an amazing woman, Mrs. O'Dwyer."

"Oh, a smooth-talker." Richard grinned and patted Sharon's arm.

"One with manners," Madeline commented, giving Andy a quick once-over. "Though clearly not many if he wouldn't meet his in-laws before the wedding."

"Mom." Sharon's voice was surprisingly firm. "It's not Andy's fault, it was entirely my decision. You and Dad were in Europe and with Dad's recent health problems, I didn't think you would make it."

"You couldn't even grace us with an invitation?" Madeline's voice rose a little until Richard took her hand and looked at her.

"I didn't want you to feel guilty if you couldn't make it…" Sharon paused and took a deep breath. "And because honestly, Mom, I'm a grown woman. More than grown. I have three kids through college and two step-grandchildren. I think I've reached a point where I can make my own decisions."

Andy raised an eyebrow and leaned back a little to look at his wife, but he remained silent and continued holding her hand.

"We didn't expect you to ask our permission, Shar," Richard said. "But we would've loved to see you get married. To see you happy."

"You're here now. Isn't that enough? You get to see me—us—happier and you have us all to yourselves." She shook her head and smiled a little. "Besides, we barely had time for the wedding in between cases at work. Now, we're off for a full week with you."

"You barely had time for your own wedding?" Richard returned his gaze to Sharon and then looked at Andy.

"I practically had to drag her away." Andy rolled his eyes and let go of her hand to rest his on her back.

"The important thing is that you're here now, you can get to know Andy, and we'll have plenty of time together. But I am sorry I didn't at least send you an invitation. I'm sorry." Sharon stood and sat on the couch between her parents, her arm wrapping around her mother.

"You better be," Madeline commented, but she hugged her daughter back. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Mom." Sharon rested her face in Madeline's hair and closed her eyes, breathing in the familiar scent.

They were quiet until Sharon sat back up and offered a tired smile to her husband and father. "Why don't I figure out something for breakfast?" Andy offered, already standing.

"I'll help." Richard stood as well and rubbed Sharon's back. "I'd love to get to know the man who can wrestle Sharon away from work."

"I'd love to get to know the man who raised her." Andy smiled and led the way into the kitchen, leaving Sharon and her mother to catch up.


	4. Fight Me

Andy stared at her across the room, one eyebrow arched in surprise despite his eyes roaming over her body. Even beneath the padded protection, he could still see the way her yoga pants clung to her thighs and how her shirt outlined her waist. He smiled, distraction, until she spoke and reminded him of what they were doing.

"Fight me."

"What?" He felt like they had had this conversation already and he was too distracted by her to remember.

"I said, fight me."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes and rested her glove-padded hands on her waist. "It's a great workout, it's fun, and I don't think you can take me down."

She knew just the right words to say and he shook his head as he took a couple steps closer. "Oh, babe, you know I can take you down." He grinned and adjusted the straps on his own gloves. "Let's go."

They both moved closer and started circling around each other, arms slightly extended and bent in a ready stance. They held each other's eyes, neither making any noise. After a few small circles, Andy finally made a move, but she easily deflected his punch and landed one on his side.

"Didn't your parents ever teach you to fight nice?" he teased, faking her out to the right and then grabbing her arm when she reached to punch him.

"They also told me never to go easy on someone," she responded, already a little out of breath.

A small smile tugged at her lips and she yanked her arm back moments before her leg came up and hit his leg, almost knocking him over. He used his momentum to push toward her, grabbing her leg before she could lower it to the ground. She gasped, and he grinned, but the moment's distraction was enough for her to pull free and land another couple punches on him.

He went on the defensive, hands held up to block her moves and found himself stepping backward. She continued pushing forward and with one finally hit to his hip, he went down. As he felt his leg give out, he reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her down on top of him.

"I win." She smiled triumphantly, panting softly as she let her weight rest against him.

"On the contrary, we both went down. Tie." He unstrapped his glove and tossed it aside before he lightly wrapped his arm around her waist, out of breath but not nearly as much as her.

"Tie? No way. You went down first." She rested her hands on his chest to hold herself up enough to look at him.

"But I brought you down with me." He grinned, trying to hide his concern at how breathless she was.

"That's cheating, not winning, Andy." She pushed herself off him and sat on the ground, pausing to take a few breaths before she pulled her helmet off.

"You okay?" he finally asked, almost dreading her disdain at his question.

"I feel great, honey. I'm just not in as great of shape as I was a few years and definitely nowhere near where I was a few decades ago." She shrugged and pulled her gloves off.

"You're sure you're okay?"

She shot him a look, but it quickly faded when she saw the sheer love and concern on his face. "I'm sure. The doctor cleared me for all physical activity and it feels good to be active again. Especially with you."

Instead of responding, he stood up and then helped her to her feet. She pressed closer and gave him a quick kiss. He smiled and rested his hand on her waist. She leaned into him, her breathing starting to slow down and return to normal.

"You can't worry about me the rest of our lives, you know…"

He dropped his hand from her waist and took her hand, his thumb lightly rubbing over the simple band resting on her finger. "I can, and I will. In sickness and in health, remember?" He pulled her hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles. "I love you."

"I love you too, Andy." She relaxed against him for a few moments before taking a small step back. "We should shower and find lunch."

"I agree. Shame we can't shower together." He gave her another once over, enjoying the blush his attention brought to her face.

"Tonight, maybe." She rubbed his arm and gathered their gear, smiling at him as she walked by to put everything away.

He stayed where he was for a few moments, enjoying the view of her walking away. Once she was done putting everything away, he caught up to her and followed her to the locker rooms, keeping an eye on her out of lingering concern and adoration.

"Andy." He looked up at his name and realized she had stopped outside the locker room door, her gaze focused on him. "Stop worrying. Please. You heard everything the doctor said, and you can trust me when I say I feel fine and great, and better than I have in months."

He forced himself to nod after a moment. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize. Just trust your wife." She leaned up to kiss him again and then walked into the women's locker room, leaving him to walk into the men's.


	5. Interruptions

***This chapter is rated E***

* * *

Andy's hands leisurely roamed along her body, fingers spread to touch as much of her skin as possible. He followed the rise and fall of her breasts, her stomach, and then along each leg. His fingers gently dug into her calves, massaging the tense muscles he found. She gasped and separated her legs, her own fingers wrapping around his bicep and squeezing.

"Andy..." Her voice was almost a whine, her dark eyes focused on his face.

"Ask nicely." He moved his hands up to her waist and leaned over to chastely kiss her.

She made a noise in the back of her throat and parted her lips, seeking more from their kiss. He pulled just out of her reach and received a full whine in response.

"Please, Andy. Oh my god, please." She tried to pull him closer and he gave in after a moment, claiming her lips in kiss.

She moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair, anchoring him to her as her legs spread even wider. He shifted above her, settling one knee between her legs and bracing himself with one hand by her head. He lined his erection up with his free hand and slowly but steadily pushed in while his tongue sought entrance to her mouth. Her fingers tightened in his hair and she curled her leg around his hip, her body shuddering with arousal and sensations.

He gave her a few moments to adjust and then started rocking his hips, his hold her her waist keeping her exactly where she was. He pushed in and almost pulled all the way out, his movements agonizingly slow. She gasped and used her leg to try to move him faster, but he maintained his slow pace. As he started to move faster, her phone went off on the nightstand.

Groaning, he let his head fall to her breasts and gave her a pitiful look. "If that's Provenza, I'm quitting."

"If you mention Provenza while we're having sex, I'm divorcing you," she threatened in response, her fingers reaching out for her phone. He started to pull out, but she grabbed his hip and gave him a look. "It's not going to take that long."

His pitiful look faded into a smile as he grabbed her phone and passed it to her, his movements causing her to moan softly.

"Commander Raydor," she answered, her voice surprisingly calm and even.

Andy was quiet, his hands on either side of her body to hold himself up. He watched her, his body thrumming with barely contained arousal. As she talked, he slowly rolled his hips and received a mild glare in response. He grinned and started pressing light kisses along her breast. He noticed how her breath hitched and kept going.

"It's my day off, Lieutenant," she sighed, her fingers running through Andy's hair and giving him a warning tug. "Can you handle it?"

Andy gently bit down on her nipple at the same time he rocked his hips again. The tug on his hair was past a warning and he grinned at how close she was to breaking on the phone.

"If they give you any more trouble, I'll call and figure it out." Her voice was tipping between a breathless moan and exasperation, and she was just barely keeping it on the professional side.

He rocked his hips again, eyes locked on her face as he tried to find how far he could push her. He could see how quickly her resolve was breaking down, and risked moving his hand along her body to where they were joined. Her eyes widened as she felt his thumb press against her and she quickly bit down on her lip.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, goodbye." The words came out in a sudden rush and she hurriedly hung up, all but tossing her phone to the end of the bed.

Barely after hanging up, a loud moan tore from her throat and she rocked her hips against him. "Oh my god, Andy!"

He gave her his best shit-eating grin and kissed her deeply, his fingers and body driving her even harder to her breaking point.

"What if he—" she tried, but he bit her lip and she gasped instead. "Andy..."

"That's better," he hummed, soothing where he bit.

She wrapped both legs around him and tilted her hips, allowing him to slide deeper inside. She grabbed his arm and dug her nails in, her moans coming in little pants. He rubbed more insistent circles against her clit until her body tensed and she came with a sharp cry of his name, her hold only tightening on him.

He held her against his chest, feeling every shudder and wave go through her body until his own orgasm overtook him. He rested their foreheads together and groaned, his hips rocking until their aftershocks faded.

Slowly, he let go of her and fell to the bed, his breaths still coming in heavy pants. She lay beside him, not even enough energy to shift closer, her eyes closed and bliss on her face.

"What if he had heard?" She finally asked through her panted breaths.

"We shouldn't be able to talk about Provenza at all in bed. Clothed, naked, during sex, whatever. Not allowed."

She managed a soft laugh, her fingers reaching out to stroke along his chest. "Good rule," she murmured. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." He shifted to wrap his arm around her and pulled her against his side. "That excited you a little, didn't it?"

"It did not," she retorted immediately. "If he had heard us, I never would be able to look him in the eyes again!"

"Heard us? You were the only one making noise." She smacked his chest and he laughed, squeezing her against his side. "Besides, he didn't hear us and I think that's the fastest you—"

"If you value spending tonight in our bed and not on the couch, you might want to stop talking now," she hummed, raising an eyebrow as she looked up at him.

"Yes, my dear." He kissed her softly, barely containing his grin and thoughts that he was definitely not going to let this go.


	6. Dirty Dancing

This chapter is rated M/E! Please heed this warning!

* * *

Sharon sat on the couch with papers scattered around her, covering the couch, coffee table, and her computer. She sighed and shut her computer with some of the papers inside.

"I… give up," she huffed, her head shaking. She started to sink back into the couch but heard keys in the door and quickly started gathering up her mess.

"Mom? Everything okay?"

She stopped at Rusty's voice and looked up, a half-forced smile settling on her face. "Oh, hi, honey. Yeah, just finishing up something."

"You still don't have a present for Andy's birthday, do you?" He raised an eyebrow and Sharon tried to scoff away his question.

She caved after barely a moment. "No, I don't. I don't even have an idea for a present!" She dropped the papers on top of her computer and stood up. "It doesn't help that he keeps saying he doesn't want anything."

"Did you consider… maybe he doesn't want anything? I mean, he pretty much told you that you're all he needs and…" He trailed off and groaned. "I tuned out after that, but why can't you go to dinner with him?"

"I…" She rested her hands on her hips, her sense of occasion warring with the logic of her son's words. "I'll figure something out."

"As long as I don't know about it." He held up his hands and made a disgusted face. "Any plans for dinner?"

"Andy's picking up Chinese. He should be home soon." She picked up everything and carried it to her bedroom, pausing to pat Rusty's arm as she walked by him.

She set her computer on the bed and hid the papers in a box in the back of the closet. As she shoved the box under her rarely-worn dresses, she knocked another box to the ground. It burst open and the contents spilled out onto the floor, drawing a soft gasp from Sharon. She knelt down to start cleaning up when she realized exactly what the contents of the box were. She held up a black set of lingerie, the beginnings of an idea already starting to circle in her mind. She rifled through the clothes until she found the dark purple set she was looking for. She tossed it toward the closet door and stuffed the rest back into the box.

She was just standing up when Andy walked into the bedroom. "Sharon?"

"In here," she called, kicking the lingerie she kept out to the side of the closet and hopefully out of Andy's sight.

He took a step closer and kissed his cheek before he stepped out of the closet and started undressing. "Why are you hiding in the closet?"

"I'm not hiding, I was picking out my clothes for tomorrow." She smiled and took his jacket, adding it to their dry clean pile. "I'm glad you're home." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly.

"Miss me much?" He held her closer and rubbed her back.

"Just a little. I'll be back to work tomorrow." She hummed and leaned against him, her fingers lightly tangling in his undershirt. "But I'd rather enjoy today for right now." She smiled up at him. "Happy birthday."

"You told me that this morning, you know."

"I know, and I'm telling you again. You'll have to wait until after dinner for your present, though."

He reached up and gently stroked her cheek. "I told you I don't need anything. I have a beautiful wife and five amazing kids."

"You'll enjoy this, honey." A sly smile crossed her lips as she pulled back from him. "After dinner."

He raised an eyebrow, his eyes following her as she walked out of the room. He trailed after her when some blood returned to his head.

After dinner, Rusty excused himself to his new boyfriend's house, leaving Sharon and Andy alone. Andy offered to clean up and Sharon agreed, only so she could retreat to their room to change. She retrieved the lingerie from its hiding place and hurried into the bathroom, her gaze occasionally darting to her reflection in the mirror.

When she was dressed, she fluffed her hair and touched up her makeup. She watched her reflection, trying not to think about how long it had been since she last wore anything nearly as revealing as she wore right now. As her resolve started to flicker, Andy knocked on the bathroom door.

"Hey, babe?"

She jumped in surprise and held her hand to her chest. "Andy?"

"Just making sure you're okay in there."

She grabbed her robe off the back of the door and put it on, tying it shut just before she opened the door. "I was changing." She smiled, but Andy's expression wavered.

"Getting ready for bed?"

She hummed softly, excited to have caught him off guard. "No, getting ready for your birthday present."

He looked her over and smiled, resting his hands on her waist. "You have to change for my present?"

She could tell his curiosity was piqued and couldn't help but smile. "Sit down." She gently pushed him toward the chair and picked her phone up off the nightstand. She played a song after a few moments and glanced at Andy to see his reaction.

He was watching her closely, hands lightly resting on the armrests. She smiled, her eyes closing briefly as she searched for the courage to carry out her plan. Slowly, she swayed toward him, allowing her hips to rock to the music. Her hands slid down her neck and over her chest until they reached the tie to her robe. She stopped in front of him, body still swaying. She let herself get lost in the music and the look on his face as the robe slipped down her arms, revealing the lingerie underneath. She heard Andy's sharp breath and let the robe slide all the way off.

"God, Sharon…" He started to get up, but she moved between his legs and pressed her hand against his chest.

She held her finger to his lips and then stroked her finger along his jaw. She pulled her hand back and straddled his leg, her lingerie riding up her thighs. She pressed against him, her hands sliding up to cup her own breasts. Andy pressed his legs together and groaned, fingers digging into the armrest to stop from reaching out. She adjusted her position, fully settling into his lap as she continued running her hands along her body and pressing against him. She openly gasped, her head tilting back, and her lips parted open.

"Sharon… Shit, Sharon…." The waver in his voice caught her attention and she rested her hands on his chest to stabilize herself. "You… Shit, you're too attractive; I'm not going to last like this…" His hips shifted beneath her and he wrapped his arm around her.

She leaned closer to whisper in his ear. "Take me to bed, then."

He wrapped his other arm around her and stood up with her, carrying her the few steps to the bed where he laid her down. His hands immediately went to her thighs as he kneeled next to her, sliding up until he reached the purple fabric. He pushed it up even higher, groaning as he realized she was wearing nothing underneath.

"I want to fuck you," he groaned, gently but firmly squeezing her upper thighs. He felt her tremble beneath his touch and knew neither of them would be able to hold out long. "God, I want to touch you and fuck you and…"

"I want you to do all of that. Please, Andy." She reached out to try to pull him closer, but he held back.

"That show was the best birthday present," he murmured, shifting to nip and kiss along her exposed stomach. "But now I want to do something."

He nudged her legs apart and found a somewhat comfortable position between them, glancing up to see Sharon staring at him. The look on her face drew a low groan from him and he buried his face between her legs. She gasped and immediately moved her legs over his shoulders with his help, her hand tangling in his hair.

"Oh… Oh, god," she cried out, her grasp tightening and pushing Andy's head against her.

He eagerly sucked and stroked her with his tongue, easily and quickly pushing her to the edge. She pushed up against him, his hands helping to hold her hips up. As she wavered on the edge of her orgasm, he carefully eased a finger into her folds, rocking it to the rhythm of the music still playing.

She gasped his name as she came, clinging to him as he stroked her through the aftershocks. He slowly pulled back and looked her over, loving the post-orgasm look she had and unable to hide the pride that it was at his doing.

"I thought you wanted to fuck me," she murmured, smiling as she spread her legs again in invitation.

"Oh, god, I do. I want to fuck you until you can't walk, until you scream my name and can't remember your own." He leaned over her, his voice low as he spoke.

"You can't do any of that with your clothes on." She pouted and ran her fingers down his chest until she reached his pants. She unbuttoned them and watched as she stood up, undressing as quickly as he could.

He returned to the bed and slid his hands along her legs, gently massaging as he went. He worked his way up to her hips and took the hem of her lingerie. As his hands continued moving upward, they pulled the fabric with them until he pulled it over her head and tossed it aside.

"Sounds like someone is all talk, no work." She raised an eyebrow and shifted beneath him, her hands following the path Andy's had just taken across her stomach and chest. "Why don't you put your—"

He cut her off with a deep kiss and pressed against her, nipping at her lip until he broke the kiss to move down her jaw and neck. She tilted her head and ran her fingers along his back, gently scraping and leaving marks in response to the ones she felt him sucking on her collarbone.

"Have to find a new blouse for tomorrow," she gasped.

"You assume you'll be able to walk in the morning."

He pushed her legs aside more and slid his arm under her hips to hold her up. After a pause to stare and admire her, he gently pushed into her. She gasped and pulled him down to kiss him, her legs once again wrapping around him. They held each other close until Andy reached over to shut off the music, but he immediately took her in his arms again.

His pace started picking up, his hands moving from behind her back to her hips, holding her with an almost bruising grip. Her legs tightened around him, her moans rising in volume and octaves as she rocked against him. He pushed harder and she met every thrust, drawing each other closer and closer to the edge.

"Oh, fuck me, Andy," she gasped, nails digging into his shoulder as his fingers dug into her hips.

He shifted his position and she continued pushing her hips up to meet his. She clashed their lips together and cried out as she came, scraping her nails down his back and leaving angry red lines. He groaned and kept rocking until he came, holding her against his chest. He panted heavily, barely aware when she came again and collapsed beneath him. He slid off and collapsed beside her but kept his arm around her waist to keep her close.

"Oh my god," she panted, eyes closed and a completely sated expression. "I thought it was supposed to be your birthday present."

"Can you walk?" He turned his head to look at her, barely containing his grin.

"Nope," she hummed, still rolling her eyes when he openly grinned.

"Then it's definitely my birthday, babe. I love you."

She nuzzled her head under his chin and curled up beside him, her fingers absently stroking along his chest. "I love you too," she murmured, barely getting the words out before she yawned.

"Did I tire—" He tried before he caught her yawn.

"We're sleeping in tomorrow." She smiled, her fingers falling still over his heart.

"Work?"

"Sleeping in."

He stroked her back and felt her relax, her pants slowing into the even breaths of sleep. He felt exhaustion tugging at him and trying to pull him under, but he fought it to watch his wife. He never thought he would make it 60 years old and he definitely never thought he would reach 60 with a beautiful, loving wife and three new, if of age, children. But he was here and the thought made him hold Sharon even closer.


	7. Wicked Witch

The case had every member of Major Crimes on edge. A few had snapped, little comments that only added to the tension, but most had barely managed to keep their mouths shut. Andy watched from the corner of the Murder Room, not thrilled to be sitting out, but also not ready to land himself in sensitivity training or worse because he went off on a dirtbag or the FBI agents harassing them. He straightened up when he heard the interview room door open, but lost interest when he didn't hear the sound of heels coming down the hallway.

"Tao, Commander wants you in with her. And God, Flynn, stop moping around." Provenza snapped, not even glancing at his partner.

Andy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, managing to maintain his silence as Tao followed Provenza back to the interview room. He took a deep breath and decided to find some water, hoping the interview would be over before too long. The sooner the FBI agents left—with or without the suspect—the sooner he could relax.

He made his way down to the break room, taking his time in filling a cup with water and sipping the almost too-cold liquid. He emptied and refilled it before returned to the Murder Room, surprised to find Sharon following the two FBI agents out of Interview One.

"We told you that if you handed over all of your evidence on the fraud case, we would provide you with the necessary evidence for your murder charges," Agent Reddy explained, his patient tone bordering on condescending.

"You're withholding evidence." Sharon's tone sent a chill down Andy's spine and he wondered how deep of a hole the agent had dug himself in the interview.

"We're not—"

Sharon quickly interrupted him. "By not handing over information you _know_ is crucial to our investigation, you're withholding evidence. _This_ evidence." As she spoke, she leaned over and easily plucked the red flash drive containing all the evidence they needed from Reddy's fingers.

"Woah, hey! That is federal property!" Reddy moved toward her, but Sharon moved her hands behind her back and out of reach while giving him a sharp glare that stopped him in his tracks. "Commander…"

Andy took a step closer to them, hoping an FBI agent wouldn't try to assault an officer but not willing to bet his wife's safety on it. Sharon's gaze shifted to him for the briefest of seconds—so quickly her expression didn't change—before she focused on Reddy again. Andy remained where he was, relaxing a little only when Tao walked behind Sharon and took up a protective position to her left.

"This isn't the end of this," Sharon finally said. "You're not getting your suspect until we get our evidence." She tossed the flash drive toward him; Reddy caught it easily and slid it into his pocket.

"You know, Commander, this isn't really how you want to treat people who have something you want and need. Especially when we could've taken over the entire case and left you out in the cold."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Agent Reddy," she gave him a frigid smile that clearly said she was anything but sorry, "but does your train of thought have a caboose? We do have work to do here." A stunned silence circled around the room, Sharon's saccharine smile never twitching. She started to turn away and when she realized Reddy hadn't moved, she met his gaze again. "What do I have to do to get you to leave, Agent? Throw a stick?"

"This is—I can't…" Reddy stumbled for a few moments.

Sharon took a step out of his way and pointed to the door, her eyebrow arching up. Reddy stared at her for a moment longer before he glanced at his partner and led the way out.

"Holy shit," Julio breathed when the door shut behind the two agents. "Commander…"

"The Wicked Witch is back." Provenza let out a small chuckle, not bothering to hide his proud smile.

"She is a Wicked Witch," Andy agreed, his gaze a mixture of adoration and arousal as he faced his wife. "No rest for the Wicked Witch of the West, hm?"

Sharon approached him, turning her gaze on him. It had softened considerably since the agents left, but he could still see a chilly depth to her green eyes. "I'm not a witch, I'm your wife! And after what you just said, I'm not even sure I want to be that." She smacked his arm and Andy worried he had crossed a line until he saw the smirk she was struggling to hide.

"I love that I'm married to the Wicked Witch. Especially when she makes the FBI run out of here with their tail between their legs." He grinned at her, watching as she flushed but held his gaze.

"I shouldn't have said that… We have enough problems on our hands and we all need to stay professional—me especially—if they're going to play dirty." She sighed and shook her head.

"But you had to admit it felt good going off on the coward like that," Provenza raised an eyebrow at her.

"It did," she admitted, a small but genuine smile appearing. "Especially when it kept him distracted." She pulled a red flash drive out of her pocket and tossed it to Tao. "Good work, Lieutenant."

"I wouldn't have been able to swap them if you didn't grab it from Reddy, Commander." Tao smiled before he swiveled around in his chair to plug the drive into his computer.

"Just find out what we can use on that so we can find other ways of obtaining that evidence. Then we're all taking an early night because Reddy isn't coming back tomorrow in a good mood. We need to be on top of our game to get this case solved." She rested her hands on her hips and made eye contact with every member of her team. "Tao, get someone working on leads as soon as you find something. The sooner, the better. I'll be in my office."

Andy watched her go, absolutely amazed by the woman he loved and called his wife. He knew she had a wicked side to her, but he understood now that she hated it, that she used it only when she needed to. Now he knew she was a kindhearted woman, someone who loved people, the truth, and the rules, even if it rubbed everyone she met the wrong way. And he loved every bit of her, from her wicked devious depths to her strong and loyal outer shell.


	8. Dancing

Emily giggled, clumsy fingers digging through her purse for her keys. Ricky's continued bumping into her side only made her clumsiness and giggles worse, and she laughed harder as she pushed him back.

"Oh, my god." Rusty rolled his eyes and nudged Emily aside as he pulled out his own keys. "I swear, you two are like four year olds when you drink."

"No, we're like four year olds all the time." Ricky grinned and bumped Emily again, causing her to hit Rusty and knock his keys to the ground.

"You're going to wake up Mom and Andy if you guys don't shut up." Rusty grabbed his keys and finally managed to unlock the door, barely making it inside before his siblings did.

Ricky and Emily fought to be next, still giggling and somehow able to shut the front door. Before they could get too far inside, Rusty's arms shot out to stop them from walking any further in.

"Rusty, c'mon, I need to pee," Emily whined, her giggles stopped short by Rusty's roadblock.

"Shut up and look." He forcefully pointed toward the living room, and Ricky and Emily leaned around the corner to look.

The lights were dimmed with classical music quietly filling the room. Sharon and Andy stood in the middle, arms around each other as they gently swayed back and forth to the music. Neither had noticed their kids' loud entrance and Sharon's eyes were closed as her head rested against Andy's shoulder.

"Awwww." Emily smiled, all of their previous arguing gone at the sight of their mother and step-father.

"Mom never danced with Dad like this…" Ricky murmured.

"No, but she looks so happy with Andy."

Rusty nodded his head in agreement. "We should probably leave them alone…"

"If we leave, they have to hear the door the second time."

"If you don't lower your voice, Em, they'll hear us here."

"Just shut up, oh my god." Rusty through them a look so similar to Sharon's glare and glanced back into the living room. "They'll have to stop at some point, right?"

Emily and Ricky shrugged, but they all got comfortable just out of sight to enjoy their mother's happiness.

They watched for a while, Sharon's soft laughter and Andy's quiet murmurs rising and falling as the music did. After a few more songs, Andy pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek and pulled back.

"I think we have company."

"Hm?" Sharon tilted her head to look toward the entryway, her smile widening and a blush appearing on her cheeks when she saw her children.

"Hey, Mom." Emily stepped forward and smiled. "We thought you'd be asleep when we got back."

Sharon shrugged and brushed her hair back from her face. "We stayed up. I wanted to spend as much time as possible with you while you're here."

"Ah, Mom, if we knew that we wouldn't have gone out tonight." Ricky came up behind his sister.

"Nonsense. I love that the three of you spend time together too. Now come here." She held out her arms to her kids and hugged them tightly, Andy gently joining in from behind Sharon.

"Is the sleeping arrangement all figured out?" she asked when the kids pulled back.

"I'm taking Rusty's bed, boys are on the couch." Emily grinned.

"Ugh, no. I'm keeping my bed, you two can sleep on the couch.," Rusty complained, looking pleadingly to his mother.

"We have the air mattress now, you know." Andy mentioned. "And it's pretty comfortable."

"I'll take it!" Ricky grinned and pushed past his siblings in search of it. Emily groaned and hurried after him, their argument filtering back to the living room.

"I love having all three kids home." Sharon laughed softly and then yawned, her body leaning back into Andy's.

"And we have a whole week to spend with them. Why don't we go to bed now? I think they can get their beds set up."

Sharon hummed softly and nodded, reluctantly pulling away from her husband's embrace. They both said goodnight to the three kids, received promises to keep it down, and finally retreated to their own room, a small smile resting on Sharon's lips.


	9. I Love You

Sharon's feet rested in Andy's lap, his fingers skillfully finding and working through each of the knots and sore spots he found. Her head lolled back, her body slowly beginning to relax after a long day at work.

"You know, your feet wouldn't hurt as much if you didn't wear heels for sixteen hours a day." He raised an eyebrow and focused on a particular sore spot, earning a wince from Sharon.

"I take them off in my office, so only fourteen hours." She smirked, raising her head again to meet his gaze. He shook his head. "Besides, I like my heels and I've spent too much money not to wear them."

"You have a point there."

When moving in, combining incomes, and eventually getting married, he had thought food and mortgage would be their biggest bills. He had severely underestimated his wife's clothing expenses. It was one of the only times she truly did anything for herself and he knew she never went over the top, so he would never get between her and her clothes. Especially when she looked so damn good in them.

Sharon's feet wiggled in his stilled hands and he focused on her face. "Where did you go?"

"Zoned out." He smiled and resumed the massage, but she moved her legs and instead curled up against his side. "I love you."

She let out a soft hum, her head resting against his shoulder and her body relaxed against his. "I love you too," came the immediate, but still meaningful sigh.

He felt her smile before he heard her quiet laugh, and he tilted his head to look down at her. "What's so funny?"

"Just thinking about how far we've come since the first time you said those words." She kept her head on his shoulder, but her hand sought out his and laced their fingers together.

"We were having dinner on your balcony. After I officially moved in." He smiled and kissed her head. "You replied and the look of shock on your face was the sweetest thing I've ever seen."

She shook her head and sat up to face him. "No, that was the first time I said it, second time you did."

His eyebrow shot up and he looked at her, not computing her words. "What?" he finally managed.

"You don't remember?" She paused, but her smile returned. "I'm not surprised… We were sitting on the couch in the condo after the first night we shared my bed. Rusty wasn't home and we were both just so relaxed." She crossed her legs and rested her elbows on her knees as she watched her husband.

"Oh, god. You got up to refill my coffee and it slipped out when I thanked you…" He cheeks reddened and he leaned his head back with a soft groan. "God, I was so embarrassed… Especially when you didn't react to it and I thought I blew everything then and there. I left as quickly as I could…"

"You stuck around long enough to finish your coffee and get dressed, but you wouldn't look me in the eye for a week."

She reached out and grabbed his hand, holding it with both of hers and pulling it back to rest on her knee. He let her, but didn't lift his head to look at her.

"I realized a few nights later that I loved you too, but I didn't know how to bring it up when you wouldn't look at me. And I had so much to sort through anyway…" She went quiet, her gaze focused on their clasped hands.

"But we did it." He squeezed her hand and used his free one to tilt her head up to meet his eyes. "We hurtled every roadblock life and work through at us and we did it. Together." He smiled, the small but genuine smile he reserved for her.

"And now we're here. Our house, our family. Retirement in sight. But happy." She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "And I'm glad you said it first. It showed me how committed you were to me, to us, and that you were worth the risk of another relationship."

"I love you, Sharon."

"I love you too."


End file.
